


You'll See

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: England - Freeform, Gemma - Freeform, LA, London, Love Letters, M/M, Modest, UK - Freeform, USA, harry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Modest are so determined to keep Harry and Louis apart, they're going to have to get creative with how they communicate ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll See

 

"...It's for the sake of the band, boys...unfortunately you just have to go with it" the business suited man is saying.

"I don't want to...." a young Harry sighs, his small soft hand stroking Louis' as their sad eyes meet.

"Just sign! We've been over this! The people who are going to pay for your records and merchandise are the Mothers, and none of them want to know that there are a pair of _porkers_ in the band that their precious little girls are lusting over!"

"Porkers!? Fuck off mate"! Louis yells, his heart hammering with rage.

"Lou..." Harry starts. He tries to grab Louis' hand but is brushed off as Louis jumps up from the chair.

"You're a fat sweaty pig sitting behind a desk all day and you're telling me I have to pretend to be someone else just to pay for your fancy suits that are too small, but you're calling ME a porker?! Who are you fucking kidding?!" Louis continues, his rage exceeding by the second.

"Lewis, Tina has already signed on. She's a pretty girl,  why don't you just sign, spend some time with her and get to know her? You never know, you might change your mind" the fat, sweaty suit adds, a smug look on his face.

"It's Louis mate. And no, I don't want to spend some time with her! I wont be changing my mind any time soon"! Louis rages with a red face.

"Babe..." Harry starts "...we can work around this" he continues. "It's only a couple of years, and we'll still be together everyday, it's just that the public wont know about us".

Louis has tears in his eyes.

"I don't want this either" Harry adds as he stands and reaches out to Louis "but rehearsals start tomorrow and I don't want you yelling and losing your voice" he finishes in a whisper, his hand cupping Louis' jaw.

Louis stays still for a moment, his eyes darting between Harry's.

There's a sigh in the silent room as his feet shuffle along the carpet to the marble desk where the contract is. Quick as a flash, Louis scribbles his signature and throws the pen in the direction of the fat sweaty suit, giving him the evil eye at the same time.

Harry quickly follows suit, signing his name under Louis' as Louis heads for the door.

Louis slams the heavy fire proof door open and it catches on the latch, keeping it open. Harry quickly dashes after him and while they're waiting for the elevator they can still hear part of the conversation going on, drifting down the corridor.

"...and we'll call you Eleanor..." someone back in the Modest office is saying. "All you have to do is play the part of devoted girlfriend. We'll pay for every...."

DING, the elevator arrives and distracts the boys who are now holding hands. Harry glances back as they step in and notices another staff member closing the door to the office, their attention now on Tina/Eleanor.

In the elevator, Harry embraces Louis. Louis isn't crying but his sad eyes are red, his cheeks puffy. He's angry, hurt, can't say anything.

They're quickly at the reception level of the building so Harry let's go. They step out of the elevator and before they have the chance to transfer to another one to get them to the basement, they're directed by security to go out the front door.

The looks on their faces are one's of horror. The building is glass and there are dozens of fans waiting outside for them. The car taking them to their share house was meant to leave from the basement so they didn't get mobbed by fans, but it looks like their plans have changed.

As soon as they are spotted, the squeals erupt. Neither of the boys are used to this attention yet, but Harry is the worst. Thrust out into the crowd by the automatic doors, he's soon amongst the commotion with no where to go.

Louis' natural reaction is to reach for Harry's hand, guide him through the crowd. It's a little wet with sweat, Louis notices. Harry must be nervous, he thinks.

Louis squeezes Harry's hand a little tighter and pulls him through the girls to the car, opening the door and pushing Harry in first. No sooner are they in than Louis receives a text: _ENJOY THE RIDE BACK TO THE HOUSE, AND REMEMBER NO MORE HOLDING HANDS IN PUBLIC PORKER!_

"Fat pig" Louis mumbles under his breath.

"What was that hun"? Harry asks, having not heard Louis through the banging on the car windows.

"Nothing babe" he replies, squeezing as close to Harry on the back seat as he can.

 ~

 Leaving for rehearsals the next day, all five of the boys are full of adrenalin.

The van has arrived to pick them up and they're all picking up assorted drink bottles, backpacks and coats when Harry and Louis hold hands to walk outside.

"Hey! No!" Liam scolds, a little too harshly.

All the boys follow Liam's gaze to Harry and Louis' linked hands and the room suddenly turns quiet. They immediately let go, knowing what Liam means.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to yell...but..you know.." Liam trails off, gesturing to their now unlinked fingers.

"Yep" Harry sadly replies as he turns to walk out the door.

There are no fans outside their house but it's better to be safe than sorry, so they try to keep their distance from one another, even though their body language says other things.

 

+

 

Harry sits in the back row of the van, Louis in the front. It's all laughs and jokes as they drive through the streets of London and no-one really notices as Harry goes quite and starts writing in his journal.

Arriving at the studio, there are about two dozen fans waiting, screaming their names, trying to bang on the van windows, holding signs, thrusting cute teddy bears at them...it's almost every teenage boys' dream!

The boys are encouraged to hang around a little, hype the girls up and take it all in. They pose for photo's, give hugs out, sign autographs and then Harry slips something into Louis' hand, behind the backs of Zayn and Niall who are between them.

It's a small piece of lined paper, folded up neatly with Louis' name on the front inside a big red love heart.

Louis' eye's question Harry's as they're still being mobbed by the girls, the paper warm in his palm from where Harry has been holding it.

Time seems to slow down for a moment as Louis wonders what is going on. The squeals and tears from their admirers swim before him while Harry's crystal clear gaze hit's him like a rock in the face. Harry's sparkly green eyes framed by his dark curls are all Louis can see right now.

"Pocket" Harry mimes as he gestures to Louis' pants pocket.

Louis snaps back to reality and pockets the note, quickly faking a smile for yet another camera.

"OK girls, the boy's have to get to work now" comes a hearty laugh from near the entrance of the studio.

The boys look over and see the fat sweaty pig from the day before.

Harry and Louis had filled everyone in on their new conditions, and because they're young and impressionable, the others are willing to please and play the part of keeping the boys apart.

Louis leads them into the studio and Harry lags behind, giving a few final waves as he does.

"Just going to the loo lads" Louis quips as soon as they're all inside. He's desperate to read Harry's note and almost runs to the bathroom.

He quickly closes the stall door and reads:

 

 _Dear Louis,_  
_How are you?_  
_I don't really know what to write, but this is all I can think of!_  
_Thank you for sticking up for us yesterday baby._  
_That really means a lot to me! No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do._  
_I felt it as soon as we met, like you're the other half of me or something._  
_Is that corny? Sorry if it is, but it's true!_  
_Anyway, I don't want this forced separation to come between us which is why I am writing this letter to you._  
_If they wont let us talk to each other in public or whatever, then I will find another way to communicate with you!_  
_Also, we can text each other all the time and talk on the phone too._

 _What do you think? Sorry if this sounds rushed. There is so much I want to say but we're almost there!_  
_I'm just sitting here in the van watching you be you, my beautiful blue eyed boy, and I just know that I can't be without you._  
_If you don't want to write back to me you don't have to, but I think about you all the time, with every breath, and so I just felt like I HAD to do something. I can't live without my heart..._

_Love you, H xx_

 

The main bathroom door opens and startles Louis. He gasps, scrunches Harry's note and shoves it back into his pocket, quickly flushing the toilet even though he hasn't been, and exits the stall.

It's one of the sound guys "Alright Louis?"

"Yeah mate, you?" Louis asks, a little flustered while washing his hands.

"Yeah" comes the reply at the same time the sound guy unzips his pants and turns to the urinal.

"See ya" Louis mumbles as he rushes out the door.

"Yeah, see you" comes the confused reply.

~

The boys are all waiting for Louis in the studio. He blushes when he meets Harry's eye, a small smile on his lips.

Harry had been a little worried about the note and how Louis would take it, but now he knows he did the right thing.

Harry's heart skips a little quicker and he too blushes. His smile is wider than Louis', his large, full red lips reaching almost the entire width of his face. He has to look away. He giggles a little which catches Niall's attention.

Niall looks between Harry and Louis and back again "Come on cuties, cut it out for a while!" he teases with a laugh.

Harry fakes a cough to hide his giggle and covers his smile with his delicate hand.

Throughout the long session in the studio there's plenty of banter between all the boys and the other staff.

They're in the recording box together, separately, individually. They're brainstorming with the writers, trying to impress the executives, mucking around during their down time.

It's an exhausting day and by the time they're heading home they're tired and hungry.

Liam calls for pizza while they're having showers and settling in for the night.

Harry and Louis had interacted through the day, but with so many other people around it hardly feels like they've spent any real time together.

 _To my Harold,_ starts the note that Harry finds in his coat pocket.

_Thank you for your note, I am ok. I am really fucking pissed at that fucking pig we call a boss though! But you are right, he isn't worth my anger! But fuck me, I'd love to punch him in the face!  
Right now you're in the box with Liam, it's 10.15am. I'm jealous of him...why can't I be in there with you?! I don't think we'd get much work done, if you know what I mean ;)_

_I love being close to you. Your energy just pulls me in. And your smell....god, I just can't get enough of it. It's warm and loving and fresh. And it feels like home.  
I feel like a giddy school girl right now writing this letter to you!_

_3.40pm, now you're with the writers and I've got a bit of free time so I've slipped outside for a ciggie._

_4.10pm, sorry, Zayn came outside too so I had to stop writing, but this is really fun, I like it!_

_6.20pm, we're in the van again. Fuck...what a day hey?! Sorry this letter is all over the place, but you know how hectic it's been. Hopefully the next one will be much better._

_How was your day? I barely got to see you :(_

_I love you baby, we'll be ok._

_Your sincerely, Louis xx_

Harry neatly folds the letter, presses it to his nose to see if it smells like Louis, and then carefully places it inside the back cover of his journal.

 

+

 

In the next couple of months, Louis' relationship with "Eleanor" is highly publicised on all forms of media. Louis is pictured with his "girlfriend" going to theme parks, holding hands, having cute dates like perfect couples do. He's asked about her in interviews, people assume his songs are about her, they're shoved in everyone's faces in every form possible!

 _I love you_ Harry's text reads.

 _Love you more_ Louis replies immediately with one hand, the other struggling to hold onto Eleanor.

_Where are you?_

_Starbucks photo opp! Where else! LMFAO!! What about you?_

_Shopping with Gem x I miss you Lou xx_

_I know baby, I miss you too. Can't wait to see you tomoz ;-)_

_I can't wait either. I want to hold you so bad_ Harry replies.

_I saw a pic of you online yesterday, looking all handsome and shit!_

_Oh you did, did you?! ;) Did you see the mark on my thumb?_

_No! What mark, what happened?_ Louis asks, concern rising.

_Nothing happened, have another look! :p_

_OK, BRB..._

Louis goes back to the blog he had  been checking out the day before. He see's the same almost full body picture of Harry walking through the streets of London, a shopping bag in one hand, phone in the other. He wonders what's in the shopping bag.

He has a closer look at Harry's hands, and there it is, close to the knuckle on his thumb. He zooms in but it pixilates the photo and doesn't look very clear.

 _I can see something that looks like a hook, is that the start of another tattoo or something?_ Louis asks after a few minutes.

_It's an L, you silly boobear! I wrote it with biro. Wanted to put your whole name but Gem stopped me. I'm sad without you. My heart aches._

_I know baby, mine too. Nothing makes my heart sing quite like you do._

_See you tomorrow honey_ Harry finishes

 _I'll be there with bells on sexy!_ Louis replies just as some paparazzi start calling out to him.

~

Next day at the house, Harry is waiting. Louis texts him when he's on his way there from the hotel that management put him up in.

Harry has butterflies in his stomach.

He and Louis have been going strong for a few months, but every time they meet is like a new beginning.

Management have been keeping them apart as much as possible, but so far they've endured the distance.

Harry is the worst of the two. He wears his heart on his sleeve and isn't afraid to show his affections, so when he's sad or missing Louis, everyone knows about it!

Harry hears the crunch of the gravel outside and jumps up to check the window. It's Louis.

Harry's Louis.

He gets a smile on his face and takes a deep breath, reaching for the door handle.

"No Haz!" Zayn says "You know they're out there" he continues gently, meaning the paparazzi who have now worked out where the boys live and have been camped outside every since.

Harry takes his hand away from the door and leans against the wall.

"It's only a few seconds anyway" Liam adds insensitively, not looking up from his phone.

"Shut up!" Zayn directs towards Liam as Harry opens the door for Louis.

Louis is barely inside before he is in Harry's arms, sobbing softly on his shoulder. "God I love you" he whispers into Harry's soft hair.

"I love you too" Harry replies, pulling back so he can finally kiss Louis.

The boys are starting a promo tour the next day so they've been warned to keep their public affections to an absolute minimum. They both tried to ignore the emails that were sent to them, outlining what is expected of them on tour.

They're not to sit or stand next to one another, go shopping together, have interviews together.

"How are ya, Tommo?" Niall asks, slapping him on the back while he's still in Harry's arms.

"Good mate, good" Louis answers over Harry's shoulder, never for a second considering getting down.

"What have yer been up to Lou?" Zayn asks.

"Just hanging out with Tina. You know, going to the park, driving around, shopping, anything to get us seen really! It's shit, I hate it!" Louis answers, finally getting down from Harry's embrace.

Harry doesn't let go though, he keeps his long thin fingers gently around Louis' forearm, softly stroking up and down.

"What's it like?" Niall asks.

"Pretty degrading actually" Louis answers solemnly. "I'm in love with someone and I am basically being told that it's wrong and I can't tell anyone. I'm selling something to the public that's not true and at the end of the day, it's MY reputation, and Harry's too, that are going to be questioned when it all comes out".

"Is it boring?" Zayn asks.

"Ha ha, yeah! She doesn't talk that much and when she does it's like she's saying stuff to impress the press. She loves it!. She spends most of her time on facebook and tumblr on her phone anyway. She's nice enough but she's no Harry" he answers sweetly.

"Should give you time to write your thank you's for the album then!" Liam calls over his shoulder from the couch.

"Already done mate!" Louis laughs. "She's that boring, I've already got my homework done! Ha ha ha!" He adds.

"What have you written?" Harry asks softly.

"You'll see" Louis replies cheekily.

 

+

 

Weeks later they're in a meeting after their promo tour has just finished. They're with designers and the executives from the record label, discussing the last details of their album design and layout.

They all have samples of the cd insert that comes with the album and Harry turns to the thank you section. Immediately he goes to Louis' hand printed scrawl and reads:

_**I** would like to thank al **l** wh **o** ha **v** e been with m **e** on this journey. T **h** ere **a** re too many to name but just know that you are ve **r** y app **r** eciated. Love to you all, **y** our Louis **!** xx_

Harry thinks back to when Louis said Harry would see what he had written. He reads it a couple of times before noticing that Louis has gone over and over a few of the letters.

Eventually he squints a little to make it easier to see the bold letters, and there it is, in plain sight: **I l o v e  h a r r y !**

Harry gets tears of joy in his eyes. This is a bold statement, right where everyone else can see it. Obviously the execs haven't seen it though, because they'd have made sure it was retracted and re-written! Harry decides he needs to up his game in the secret admissions of love!

Meanwhile, Louis is watching him from across the table.

 _Love you_ Harry mimes across to Louis.

 _Love you too_ Louis replies bashfully.

Everyone behind the scene's knows they are together, but sometimes it's hard to know where their loyalties lie, so Harry and Louis keep their affections to a minimum while at work with them.

The main graphic designers phone rings and he answers it mid meeting "Sorry guys, the wife's pregnant, have to take this!"

Multiple conversations start around the table and Harry leans across to Louis who is directly across from him.

"I saw it" he whispers while gesturing with his eyes to the cd insert as his finger rubs circles around Louis' writing.

Louis' heart sores and he takes a sharp breath "Good" is his simple reply.

"I'll reward you after" Harry winks softly.

"False alarm guys, sorry" the graphic designer apologises loudly as he returns.

Louis looks across to Harry and raises his eyebrows, wondering what Harry has in store for him.

Harry returns the look and sucks in his cheeks, making his lips pucker.

Louis then mimicks Harry across the table, their electricity starting to sizzle.

Zayn nudges Louis under the table to bring him back to the meeting, and while he receives a death stare from Harry, he just ignores it like usual.

~

Back at the house, Harry and Louis head for their room. The house has multiple levels and they each have a room, but of course the couple shares.

Their room is the only one at the back of the house, so they have privacy when they need it.

Like now.

Harry wants to give Louis the reward he promised.

"Come 'ere baby" Harry drawls while sitting on the bed watching Louis empty his pockets and take his jumper off.

Louis turns to Harry, his hair all messy from his jumper.

He slowly walks over to Harry and straddles him on the edge of the bed.

Harry takes in Louis' appearance. His blue eyes are covered a little by his fringe, but Harry carefully runs his fingers through it to move it away.

He strokes Louis' hair a few times while softly smiling at him.

They're both looking between each others' eyes, hair, lips; each waiting for the other to lean in and kiss them.

Eventually Louis opens his mouth a little and slightly pokes out his tongue, gently flicking it over Harry's closed lips.

Harry opens his mouth to receive his boys tongue into his mouth and moans as their lips connect.

Their kissing is slow, soft, passionate.

"I love you" Harry says softly into Louis' mouth.

"Love you too" Louis replies, equally as heartfelt.

Harry places his hands under Louis' shirt and carefully lifts it over his head.

Louis starts rocking slightly against Harry's body and returns the favour of removing his jumper and shirt.

Both now topless, they stop kissing and pull apart a little.

Harry runs his finger tips down Louis' chest which makes Louis get goose bumps and giggle a little.

"I've got a reward for you" Harry says, kissing Louis' collarbone.

"Oh yeah?" asks Louis, intrigued.

"Yeah!" replies Harry, now kissing the other collarbone. "Hop up a sec" he adds, patting Louis' backside.

Louis hops off Harry's lap and sits on the bed, watching as Harry crosses the room to their built in wardrobe.

He takes a chair with him to stand on and reaches to the top at the back and pulls out a black plastic bag. It's the bag he was carrying when he had the L for Louis written on his thumb.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment" Harry says as he's getting off the chair.

"Cheeky sod! I had no idea that was there! What is it?" Louis asks, a small laugh in his words.

Harry doesn't speak, but simply takes a couple of packages out of the bag.

One contains 2 cock rings, the other is a small butt plug.

Louis watches intently, his thick lashes fluttering between Harry's face and what's in his hands. He blushes a little and stifles a cough "Mmmm" he manages.

"Turn over babe" Harry commands while opening his loot.

Louis does as he's told and lies flat on his stomach on the bed, his pants and shoes still on.

Harry straddles the back of Louis' calves and reaches underneath to undo his belt. Louis lifts his hips off the bed to help, but otherwise lets Harry do the work.

Harry expertly slides Louis' pants and underwear off and then removes his shoes. He kisses the back of Louis' ankles, then his calves, the insides of his knees, nibbles on his hamstrings and then get's to his arse.

He spreads Louis' cheeks with his fingers and expertly runs his tongue around Louis' anus.

Louis responds by bucking his hips off the bed and reaching around to hold Harry's head in place.

Harry reaches into the night stand for the lube and applies some both to the butt plug and Louis' arse.

"Sssttt, it's cold!" Louis' laughs.

"Wont be in a sec" Harry replies cheekily as he slowly pushes the plug into Louis' arse.

"Ooohhh" Louis quickly gasps out in pleasure.

Of course the boyfriends have fucked, and Louis has had Harry's cock inside him, but the tapered end of the plug feels different.

"Oh that's nice" Louis manages over his shoulder as Harry gently twists it in and out.

"Good" Harry replies, licking around the now still plug as he takes off his own pants.

"Sit up babe" Harry adds.

Louis does as he's told, no questions asked. The plug slides out a little so he pushed it back in and then plants his arse on the bed so it stays there.

"You like that, huh?" Harry asks as he places one of the cock rings over his hard penis.

"Yeah. It's so far in!" Louis giggles. "Not as good as the real thing though!" he adds while taking Harry's cock into his hand and placing it in his mouth. "Mmmm, I love your cock in my mouth" he mumbles while sucking on the head of Harry's penis.

While Louis entertains himself by giving Harry a blow job, Harry leans down and places the other ring over Louis' cock.

"Ever used one of these before?" Harry asks.

"No" Louis slurps. "You?"

"No" Harry manages to gasp as Louis gulps him down.

~

Minutes later, Harry is on his knee's in front of Louis, licking around the cock ring at the base of his penis.

Louis is close to coming and wants to be inside Harry - fast! "Fuck babe, can you sit on me cock?" he asks while pulling gently at Harry's mane.

Louis is still sitting on the edge of the bed, so Harry gets up one lanky leg at a time and turns around.

Harry places his legs on the outside of Louis', holds onto his knee's and starts to lower himself down.

Louis grabs his man's arse cheeks and pulls them apart, positing him onto his cock, right where he wants it.

Harry gently sits down and let's Louis' cock enter him.

"Mmmm baby that's so good" Louis mumbles while nibbling on Harry's back.

"Mmmmmm" is about all Harry can muster while biting on his own swollen-with-ecstasy lips.

Harry still has his hands on Louis' knee's, so he leans forward on them a little more and bounces on Louis' cock.

Louis holds onto Harry's thighs, the only sound in the room their quick panting.

"Sssttt ooohhhh" Louis groans as his orgasm starts to tear through his groin.

Louis bucks off the bed, trying to match Harry's rhythm. His orgasm spreads through his body quickly. It reaches his arse, then goes up his spine, through to his stomach and throat, turning his skin pink and sweaty.

Harry pushes harder into Louis, trying to reach climax at the same time. His skin is also getting sweaty, and his usually white face is full of a rosy blush.

Harry can feel Louis' warm sticky cum filling up his anus. He squeezes his eyes closed tightly, desperate for his own rush of orgasm.

He isn't disappointed.

"Ohhh..oohh..I'm...cummmmm...aaaahhhh...aahh..oohh _god I'm cumming_!" Harry's raspy voice rings out.

Louis smiles as he see's Harry's cum spurt out onto the carpet. He loves knowing that Harry has had a good time with him!

~

Minutes later, both cleaned up and curled up on the bed together, Harry looks over his shoulder at Louis. "Did you like that reward?"

"Very much so" Louis answers cheekily, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you for my secret message in your thank you's on the album" Harry says sincerely.

"Any time baby" Louis replies, again kissing Harry's shoulder, but this time letting his lips linger there for a long moment.

"I'm going to surprise _you_ next time" Harry promises.

"How?" Louis asks.

"You'll see" Harry answers without any hint.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
